


【九澤】When You Are Old

by kanesilver



Category: Real Person Fiction, 九澤, 零鋒
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanesilver/pseuds/kanesilver
Summary: 突發的短打一篇。關於洗澡、打鬧，然後談到一起變老。
Relationships: 陳零九/邱鋒澤
Kudos: 27





	【九澤】When You Are Old

**Author's Note:**

> 今晚真是個豐富的夜晚啊...看了0995笑得嘴角快要爛掉，然後看了小賴的MV又心疼得很，有很多思緒跑過，於是我就寫了這一篇（什麼邏輯？
> 
> 我還是聽著小賴的歌寫的，MV很好看，兩個都演得超棒，大家快去看啊四堅情團粉這裡咆哮起來！
> 
> 最後節錄的是我很喜歡的詩，也是文章的標題，Yeats的When you are old，引用的是最戳我的冰心翻譯版本。

邱鋒澤睜開眼睛，眼前是浴室氤氳的水蒸汽，此刻正在溫柔地親吻著他的身體。他泡在溫熱的水中，舒服得昏昏欲睡。

他剛才小寐之際好像做了個模糊的夢，他記不太清了，隱約好像有聽到了彈奏鋼琴與結他的聲音，工作了一整天的勞累思緒像那水霧一樣飄到遠處，他回頭，看到了陳零九專心致志的臉，剛才搖搖蕩蕩的靈魂終於找到了落腳點。

「不要亂動，泡泡會弄到眼睛。」那人低聲地對他說。

「哦。」邱鋒澤聽話地照做，回復了靠在浴缸仰著頭的姿勢，臉上掛著的表情卻像個得到了糖果而笑得調皮得意的小孩。

陳零九正在幫他洗頭，起因無非是他們幼稚又突如其來的猜拳與懲罰遊戲，薄荷香氣的洗髮精擠在手上，抹在髮絲之後便變成了綿密的泡沫，陳零九的力度不輕也不重，指腹在頭皮上按摩，噴了髮膠而變得硬挺的頭髮經過指尖的搓揉又恢復了柔軟，那人替他把頭髮梳開，偶爾還會體貼地替他擦去蹭在了額頭跟耳朵上的泡泡。

「零九，沒想到你手藝那麼好欸，」聲音因為放鬆而顯得低沉沙啞，然而也藏不住邱鋒澤語氣中的狡黠，「不當歌手真的可以去開髮廊了。」

那人順著他的話，一本正經地道，「可以啊，到時候我負責洗頭，你負責做造型。」

邱鋒澤笑了出聲，笑聲就像他平常在節目上鬧陳零九的時候一樣明亮陽光，「好啊，那髮廊名字就叫九澤？」

陳零九皺皺眉，「這一聽就很不專業的感覺。」

瞬間邱鋒澤又被逗得大笑起來，陳零九也跟著一起，笑得眉眼彎彎變成了兩道月牙，他們之間這種沒頭沒腦的小玩笑很多，別人不懂，就只有他們會因為這些無聊的廢話笑得嘻嘻哈哈。

「好啦，閉上眼睛，要沖水了。」

陳零九拿起蓮蓬頭，在手背試了一下溫度才沖在邱鋒澤的頭髮上，泡沫被沖到地上，抓著水流轉了個圈流進了排水口。

「誒，鋒澤，」陳零九突然關掉水龍頭停下了動作，語氣像發現了什麼新奇的寶物似的提高了音調，他在邱鋒澤的頭上拔下了一根頭髮，「你看，我找到你一根白頭髮欸。」

他張開眼睛，一根淺色的頭髮被陳零九捏住放在了眼前，在暖黃的燈光和瀰漫的霧氣中白得近乎透明，從髮根到髮尾，的確是比他染的金髮還更淺。

邱鋒澤忍住想要向那人翻白眼的衝動，沒好氣地說，「有白頭髮又怎麼樣，誰沒有啊。」

陳零九輕笑，「鋒澤，你完蛋了，你老了。」

小屁孩陳小九上線，於是邱鋒澤瞇了下眼睛，帶著危險的警告意味，「你別忘記你可是比我老一歲的，到時候我拔光你的白頭髮，你小心變光頭。」

那人故意裝著小朋友黏黏糊糊的奶音，「鋒澤你怎麼這樣啦，好殘忍哦。」

想要板起面孔的邱鋒澤瞬間也演不下去了，他從浴缸撈起一片水花往身後那人潑去，嘴上狠話也掩飾不了臉上綻放的笑意，「陳小九你煩誒！」

「我幫你洗頭怎麼還潑我啦！」陳零九也馬上拿起蓮蓬頭往邱鋒澤身上一陣亂淋，「張志銘你死定了！」

邱鋒澤一邊躲避一邊潑水還擊，飛濺的水花啪嗒啪嗒地響，伴隨著他們開懷的笑聲迴蕩在浴室，沒多久陳零九就被淋得像個徹頭徹尾的落湯雞。陳零九低頭看看自己，濕透的衣服全黏在了身上，「都濕透了，又要再洗一遍了。」

邱鋒澤挑了挑眉，伸出一隻腳輕輕踩在陳零九腰間，「沒關係啊，反正都要脫的不是嗎？」

陳零九嘴角輕揚，「說得也是。」

陳零九一步跨進了浴缸，浴缸的水承受不住兩個成年男子的份量傾瀉了一半，嘩啦一聲往外倒，陳零九與邱鋒澤交換了一個溫熱的吻，吻得纏綿又彷彿是在延續剛才幼稚的戰爭而輕咬對方，繚繞的水汽散去了一點，鼻尖貼著鼻尖的時候對方的眼睛也在視線中變得清明，有一滴水珠從髮間流下來，流過了邱鋒澤的眼角。

「鋒澤，」陳零九輕聲地說，「你說我們老了之後會變成怎樣？」

邱鋒澤有點意外陳零九會這樣問，因為那人向來就是個活在當下的人，他抿了抿唇，回道，「不知道誒，大概是我會推著你去公園曬太陽吧。」

陳零九笑著在邱鋒澤唇瓣上又咬了一口，「講什麼東西啦你。」

「啊、不對，」邱鋒澤眼眸轉了轉，又很認真地皺了一下眉，「你那麼黑應該不需要曬太陽吧。」

於是又一輪猛烈的水花攻擊襲來，邱鋒澤被陳零九拉到懷裡在頭上亂揉一通，還沒洗得完全乾淨的泡沫蹭在了兩人身上，邱鋒澤按住陳零九的手，深呼吸一下慢慢穩住笑得上氣不接下氣的氣息，「但說真的，零九，我還挺喜歡你剛才那條問題的。」

「什麼意思？」

「就你問我們老了以後會是什麼樣呀，」邱鋒澤捉過那人寬大的手掌，緩緩把手指穿插在陳零九指間，握手，扣在了一起，「這感覺我們好像真的能走到一輩子似的。」

陳零九加重了手上的力度，「這有什麼難的？時間過得那麼快，一輩子很快就過了。」

邱鋒澤回想起初遇陳零九的那時，幫那人借充電器的畫面彷如昨日，而收穫了滿滿愛意與緣份的過去一年更是眨眨眼睛嗖的一聲就變成了回憶，也是，邱鋒澤在心裡默默想道，走過一輩子又有什麼難的呢，充其量多眨幾下眼睛就過去了。

「嗯，」邱鋒澤笑笑，嘴角含著的是繾綣的溫柔，「以後老了我也會發你金水的，放心吧。」

後來，邱鋒澤又做了一個夢，或許就是那個模糊夢境的延續。

陳零九彈奏著鋼琴，他在那人身邊彈著結他，是再也熟悉不過的場景，只是他跟陳零九的臉上都增添了歲月的痕跡，皺紋加深了，頭髮是銀雪的顏色，兩鬢斑白。和弦交疊，旋律纏綿，成為了一首最深情的情歌，窗外有清風微微吹過，吹起了琴上樂譜的一角。

樂譜上寫著的是這首情歌的歌詞，這場故事的旁白，屬於他們的詩詞。

「當你老了，頭髮花白，睡意沉沉...」

「多少人愛過你青春的片影

愛過你的美貌，以虛偽或是真情

唯獨一人愛你那朝聖者的心

愛你哀戚的臉上歲月的留痕...」

唯獨一人。

唯獨你。

END


End file.
